1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to mobile devices, and more particularly, to mobile electronic devices with an electronic display and a connector. In certain embodiments, the mobile electronic device comprises a mobile telephone, but the disclosure is not limited to mobile telephones.
2. Background Art
There is a significant market for mobile electronic devices with large displays and thin profiles. Many have tried to provide housing for such devices, but are forced to use adhesives in ultra thin environments. A mobile electronic device with small but strong connectors would be considered an improvement in the art, as field workers could repair and reword them, in needed, rather than scraping such devices.
Further, when using resilient materials in housings for mobile electronic devices, connectors can become damaged upon assembly. Thus, robust connectors that can withstand assembly and tough users environments, would be considered an improvement in the art.
It is therefore, desirable to provide an improved mobile electronic device with connector, which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.